Enemy exclusive race
This article is a collection of the demon races which are normally unattainable by player, most of which belong to boss enemies. In other words, these races have little to do with gameplay elements such as demon fusion. Some of these races may be attainable in one game but become enemy-exclusive in another (e.g. Vermin and Fiend). Choujin / Ubergeist :Main article: Ubergeist (超人) Majin / Fiend :Main article: Fiend (魔人) Kikai / Machine / Device :Main article: Machine (機械 or マシン) Senshi :Main article: Senshi (戦士) Virus and Vaccine Both races are exclusively exist in Shin Megami Tensei II as a pair of races in the virtual reality, both are under the "Machine" species. Enemies of these races either oppose each other or just attack the player. While Virus is Dark-Chaos-aligned, Vaccine is Dark-Law-aligned. ;Virus (ウィルス, Wirusu) ;Vaccine (ワクチン, Wakuchin) Shinrei :Main article: Shinrei (神霊) Vermin :Main article: Vermin (幽虫 or 妖虫) Shinshou Shinshō (神将, "Godly General") are the twelve boss enemies appear in Shin Megami Tensei II. They are the Heavenly Generals that protect and serve (薬師如来, the Medicine Buddha). The twelve are Hindu Yasha who were later incorporated into Buddhism as protective warriors. Each one of them also represents one of the Holy Animals of the s. *Kumbhira *Vajra *Mihira *Andira *Majira *Sandira *Indara *Pajira *Makura *Sindura *Catura *Vikarala Kyoushi and Kaizou Kyoushi As a boss in Shin Megami Tensei if..., Mr. Ōtsuki is given the title Kyōshi (教師), literally "Teacher", in the first battle. After his self-modification with machinery, he is titled Kaizō Kyōshi (改造教師) in the subsequent battles which means "Modified Teacher", denoting his cyborg nature. Majinou Majin'ō (魔神皇, "Demon God Emperor") is the title that Hazama received in Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Majin'o is a person who has gained the omniscient and omnipotent powers of a demon, becoming strong enough to rule supreme over Makai. This can only happen if that person has an large amount of evil in his heart. This title is Dark/Chaos aligned, it is like a human version of the Tyrant race. Bunrei / Zoa Zoa (分霊, Bunrei, "Separated Soul") is the race for four enemies, the , appear only in the boss battle against Albion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. They are emanated by Albion the instant player fights him or when all four Zoas are defeated before Albion has been slain. * Luvah * Tharmas * Urizen * Tharmas Shitenshi / Hallel Hallel is known as "Shitenshi" (熾天使) in the Japanese version, meaning Seraph or Burning Angel. This race is exclusively given to Ose Hallel and Flauros Hallel in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, appearing in the boss battle against Baal Avatar. The designs of the Hallels are different than their Fallen counterpart in that they are tinted white and have a halo floating above their heads, indicating the restoration of their angelic status. Mujinkou / Light Light (無尽光, Mujinkō, "Infinite Light") is the exclusive race for the boss enemy Kagutsuchi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The Japanese title is the same as the Japanese name of the exclusive almighty attack of Kagutsuchi's first form, Vast Light. Daimaou / Devil Devil (大魔王, Daimaō, "Great Demon Lord") is the exclusive race for the final boss Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Even in other installments where Lucifer appears as a boss, he is just given the usual Tyrant (Maō) title. Koki Koki (古姫) means "Ancient Princess", an exclusive race for the final boss Inaruna in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, in both forms. Denrei Denrei (電霊, "Electronic Spirit") appears in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner as a race for the entities emerging from the cyber network. Even though Nemissa is essentially a Denrei, she is classified as Human in the game due to her possession over Hitomi's body. (In gameplay sense, this means she is immune to Expel attack innately.) Onryou :Main article: Onryou (怨霊) Tairei Tairei (大霊), simply means "Great Spirit", is the exclusive race for Kadokura and Manitou in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner. Despite being human, Kadokura assumes the form of Tairei when he attempts to fuse with Manitou, which severely deforms his physical appearance. Awake and Soil Awake (覚醒人, Kakusei jin, "Awakened Man") is the form Jimenez in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after fusing with his contracted demon Bugaboo. Soil (大地人, Daichi jin, "Man of the Great Earth") is the final stage of Jimenez at level 70. This form is only fought in the Law route. Judge and Pillar Judge (審判者, Shinpan sha, "One who Judges") is the angelic form Zelenin in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after transformed by Mastema for calming (or brainwashing as someone claims) the opposing humans. Pillar (聖柱, Sei Chū, "Holy Pillar") is the final form Zelenin takes in order to stop player to proceed the Chaos route. In the Law route ending, Zelenin also appears in this form in the ending sequence to sing the prayer of God to all humanity. Mother and Empty As the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Mem Aleph first assumes the Mother form (大霊母, "Great Spiritual Mother"), a gigantic golden woman lying on one side. After her defeat in this form, she degenerates herself into the embryonic form, Empty (虚大霊, "Nihilistic Great Spirit"), protected by a sphere of cyan liquid (probably ). Onmyo Onmyo (陰陽神, Onmyō Shin or In'yō Shin, "God of Yin and Yang") is the exclusive race of Harihara in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. The race name indicates Harihara's nature of being a combination of two gods, Vishnu and Shiva, of opposite duties. Category:Demons